The Witch and the Warrior
by TreyFaulkner
Summary: When Viola survives the incident with her father in the end of "The Witch's House", she befriends a boy named Matt, a warrior who has been lonely for most of his life, left with nothing but his sword, and his own magical powers. Above all, the two are linked in their quest to find Ellen, and bring peace to this sad story...
1. Same Ending, New Twist!

Viola's POV

I dragged myself, slower and slower. Hope was the only thing dragging me forward. If I can just reach her, maybe I can stop her, keep her here. But my power is slowly fading. I can feel the magic that's keeping me together start to unravel. My legs and eyes were taken, and what's left of her magic is keeping me going. That's when I saw her. I saw a beautiful girl with lovely braids and beautiful eyes. My own eyes. My own friend Ellen, she tricked me. She's trying to steal my life.

I open my mouth, trying to shout in all of my fury. But the medicine, that damned liquid she poured down my helpless throat, stifled my words, leaving me barely able to gasp. My throat burned in pain as I tried to shout "Give it Back! Give it Back!"

I dragged myself closer, trying to get close enough, when I heard three words. "Boy, you're stubborn!"

At that moment, white hot pain exploded across my face, as she plunged a knife into my left eye socket. I gasp as my small, weak frame gets thrown back.

"How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long."

I grunt in my pain as I near exhaustion. I try again "Ghh, gha bck…"

She looks at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Hmm, give it back? No way! This body hurts much less."

I remain trapped inside the prison that my body has become, listening to the words that were slowly breaking my heart.

"After all, you gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back? Right, Viola?"

I blink my understanding, remembering all of the events that had transpired here.

Ellen, now in my body, continued talking "You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you."

She turned back to face me "Just for a day? Heehee, I guess I did say that. I was surprised that you could trap me with my own power, but to no avail. After all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me any time soon. I was guided by that house all the way, so I was ensured to escape."

Ellen looked down at me, blinking those beautiful eyes of hers, of mine. "Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity. Or, could it be? Are you that worried about your father?"

Terror welled up inside all of my being. She was going to steal father as well! How could she! I was the only one who visited, showed her love, and look what she did! I can't believe this.

Ellen smiled back down to me "Oh, I know. You and your father Viola, a close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body. He's a kind man. A hunter, isn't he? And he even sent you that letter, what a good father. So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone."

She kneeled down to face me, as our faces were now at the same height. She leaned on her hand as she smiled.

"It'll be just fine. I'll give him Viola's share of love, and I'll take her share of love too. So…"

Ellen was interrupted by a gruff voice calling out from behind. "Viola?"

Ellen turned away, and that's when I saw him. Father! He rushed to her side, looking her up and down. "Viola, are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She snuggled up to his side, acting afraid. "Wh-What!? Why…"

I looked up to see Ellen's finger pointing at me. I try my best to drag myself forward once more.

"Fh, fh, ath, eh." "Dh, a di, hp, me…" I groan, still muted by the potion. Father, Daddy, help me…

With fear, he quickly aimed his shotgun at me. "STAY AWAY MONSTER!"

I stop. Me, a monster? Tears start to stream down my face. My heart was breaking. She had taken everything, even father. I looked over, and saw her holding his arm, smiling.

At once, he fires two shots, in quick succession. I collapse to the ground, holes all over my body. My body spent of all of its energy, I lay back. My blood staining the ground, pain all over my body.

"I felt so sorry for her…"

My mind slowly started to fade, and turn dark, as my thoughts started to separate. One last thought echoed through my thoughts.

"No matter how much pain I go through, no matter how hard, I will find you. I'm coming for you Ellen…"

My mind echoes numbly as my eyes close, and I drift off.

Neutral POV

Viola blacked out, as her body failed her. Ellen and her new father left the scene. From beyond the path, a figure dropped down. A young boy walked over and saw her body. She was still alive! Looking past the lack of eyes, bloodstains and no legs, He picked up her fragile body gently. He cradled her body in his arms, softly kissing her brow. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." He held in the rain. At once, his arm started glowing as he held her close to his chest. "I'll share my life with you, keep you alive until we get home. I'll help you."

He held her softly in his arms, as his body started to glow. The glow enveloped Viola too, as the boy grunted, starting to feel weak. "it's ok, it's alright." He muttered, slowly taking her back home. "I'll fix you all up."


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Viola woke in a soft bed. She groaned as she opened her eyes and saw…

Nothing.

Well of course. She couldn't really expect to see much after all, Ellen gouged her eyes out. At once, the memories about what happened flooded back. She remembered the pain, she remembered the rain. And above all she remembered… ELLEN.

Her so called friend could do all of this! Every part of her being hated that witch. However, hatred soon turned to confusion. Shouldn't she be dead? She could remember that white hot pain, bursting all over her as her father fired at her, twice. That's right, seeing a girl with no eyes or legs, dragging herself along the ground gurgling and covered in blood. Who wouldn't see her as a monster? Tears started streaming down from her empty eye sockets as she realised the twisted freak she had become. Doomed to never walk, see or even speak again.

That's when the boy, sleeping on a chair next to the bed, stirred and came awake. "Good morning!"  
he said in a tired, but welcoming voice.

Viola opened her mouth to try to speak, only to feel a hand softly cover her mouth. "Hang on, not just yet." The boy said, lifting his hand and placing it on her chest. "I looked you over. You are one tough cookie! I didn't expect that you were alive but hey! Life is weird like that!" He paused for a second, and Viola was sure she heard a grimace. Then, a warm feeling covered her whole body, and in particular focused on her throat. The dry throbbing, the burning pain that silenced her, slowly subsided.

The boy groaned once, almost in pain, then took his hands away.

Slowly, Viola opened her mouth and tried to speak. Her voice started quiet, then all of a sudden, her voice grew, still quiet, but normal.

"What happened? Where am I?" Viola asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry." The boy said in a kind voice. "I brought you back to my house after I found you in the road. There was so much blood, I panicked for a bit. You would have died if I didn't share my life with you."

"What? I'm confused…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Matt, and I'm the one who saved your life! You see, among other things, I possess powers, and one of those powers is the ability to take and give life force."

Viola looked at him with an expression that was a combination of both cluelessness and absolute confusion. If she had eyes, she was sure they would be sarcastically glaring.

Matt sighed, and then spoke again. "I can share my life force with others to keep them alive, and if I focus it, I can heal specific parts of the body. That's why you can talk right now. Your vocal chords were basically fried, and if anyone else had found you, you never would have been able to speak again. Pretty neat huh?"

Viola listened to his words, and although she had no clue what he looked like, he sounded genuine, and like he really cared about her.

"Ok, so you healed my vocal chords just then?"

"Pretty much."

"Does that mean you can heal the rest of me?"

"Healing all focused like that takes a lot out of me, and I also gave you a lot of my life just to get you here alive, so it'll take time. However, if you give me some time to get my strength back, then sure! Of course I can!"

Viola lay back in her bed. Sure, her voice works, but what's the point? She feels pain all the time, thanks to the illness Ellen's body still had. What did she have left? Viola started to cry.

At once, Matt knelt by her bed, and started to comfort her. He started to speak in a soft, comforting voice. "Don't worry! If you want, you can stay here until then. I can protect you from anything, and I'll take care of you." He softly started to stroke her hair back.

"Why! Why do you care so much? Don't you think I'm a monster?" Viola said, more tears rolling down her cheek.

Matt took a small tissue, and wiped the tears away. "No, you're not a monster. I look at you, and I see a sensitive, beautiful person. You've gone through a lot of pain, and I've decided that I can't just let you suffer."

"Then tell me this!" She said, opening her eyes and showing him her eye sockets. "Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

Matt smiled at her, and started to speak. "Of course I do. I'll never leave you alone, because I think you need at least one person to stand by you."

The room was silent as Viola took those words in. For the first time since she met Ellen, she could actually smile and laugh. "Ok. Thank you very much, Matt, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. So listen, what exactly should I call you, Miss?"

Viola stopped. She wasn't sure what name to give, given that she was still trapped in Ellen's body. "I, um, I don't know. This isn't me, exactly. I don't know, it's complicated. The person whose body this is has the name of Ellen though, so…"

Matt understood, even more than Viola knew he did. He knew about the house that belonged to a witch, and that the stories were indeed true. That's why his job was to protect the innocent, and destroy the Witch. Still, he was raised as a perfectly respectable and charismatic young man, and he was determined to make this tortured girl at least feel comfortable in his home.

"So!" He said brightly, trying to improve the mood. "You look really hungry! How about I set you up at the table, and cook up something for us to eat?"

Viola gave a weak smile. "Sure, sounds great."

Matt peeled back the sheets from the picked and picked her up.

"By the way, I cleaned away the blood from your legs and wrapped them up in a bandage. I cleaned them thoroughly, so I'm sure there'll be no infection."

"Thank you, really." She said in a small voice. Her own father, the man she loved more than any, called her a monster, and put her on the brink of death, and her friend, Ellen, made it all happen. However, this complete stranger nearly died to save her life, bring her into his own home and take care of her. It funny really, how things turn around.

Matt sat her down on the chair. "Ok, I'm just gonna go make the food ok? The kitchen's just over there so if you need anything don't hesitate to call out."

"Ok, sure, sounds good."

As Viola sat back, Matt went into the Kitchen and made a meal for her.

As they sat down to eat, they chatted. If Viola could give him one thing, he was definitely charming. He was also really funny! In fact, for a little while, she forgot her pain and had a great time! Almost as if she was having a pleasant night out, wearing a blindfold. They spent the rest of the day talking, planning what their future plans were, and then Matt tucked her into his bed. Matt had already explained "I don't sleep much anyways. It's ok, take my bed." So she snuggled into the relaxing blankets, and started to relax.

"I'll see if I can heal you some more tomorrow, ok?"

"Tomorrow it is then!" She said with a faint smile. Then, she simply laid back, and let sleep claim her…

**What can I say? To tell you the truth, these fanfics are partly me needing some practice, because I'm actually writing a novel of my own! It's called "The Spirit" and I'll be sure to tell you guys about it if you want. I'm sort of just testing my writing skills in both this fanfic and my Code Geass/Rosario Vampire crossover, so please tell me what you think!**

**So yeah, that's chapter 2! Not much else going here, so just remember to Follow, favourite, and review.**

**Trey Faulkner is out…**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Witch's Smile

Chapter 3

A Witch's Smile

It was clear to anyone watching that someone clearly wasn't natural here. A girl, at a very tender and young age, surviving two bullets, and a knife wound? Clearly magic had something to do with it, and so Matt heard the story. The stories of witch's and missing persons. So, Matt came here. Tales of Magic have always intrigued most people, but to Matt they sickened him. How could anyone think that magic could be beautiful? It takes innocent people and bends them to its malevolent will. How could that possibly be romantic? After what had happened to him…

Matt went outside an hour before Viola would wake up. In his backyard there was a whole manner of equipment to train with. He trained hard and long, lifting extremely heavy weights, running, and of course training his battle skills. He drew a long sword from a scabbard he kept on him, and started to strike a wooden dummy. So enthralled with his fighting he was, he lost himself slightly in his frustration. His movements became more erratic and angered, faster and faster until at last, a burst of fire raced out of the blade and demolished the dummy. He looked at the now burning dummy, and not for the first time, regretted his past. Even though he was just a 16 year old boy, Matt was wise beyond his years, and he felt a sensitivity that no one could understand. Either way, Matt knew that he had a purpose, to save this Viola girl, and also the witch of the house. Save her from herself…

His thoughts were interrupted by Viola stirring in her sleep. As Viola slowly woke up, Matt patiently sat by her bed, waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Good morning Viola!" Matt said happily, helping her onto a wheelchair.

"Morning Matt. I heard a noise this morning, what happened?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just doing some training; I guess I was a bit loud."

"That's ok…" Viola responded, as Matt moved her into the living room.

"Ok, so you're all set up here? I thought I should let you know that I just need to head out for a second. A friend contacted me and told me that he had something I'd asked for. It'll help replenish my energy, so I can fix you up!"

"Oh good! So, I'll just stay here then?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. By the way, I have something for you to do while I'm gone." He put a small device in her hand. "That's called a Memory Slide. You just press the button here" Matt guided her finger to the small button on its side "and you can relive your memories. It might pass the time. I have to go now, so enjoy!"

As Matt left, Viola sat back in her chair, and took a few bites of the food he'd left her. She felt the small device nestled in her hands. Matt really had a device like this? At first she found it unbelievable, until she relived her 6th birthday, and decided that Matt was probably telling the truth.

The next few hours consisted mainly of scrolling through memories of her father, the time they'd spend together, every little joke and happy moment. Then, she got curious. She scrolled back through her more recent memories, and found the last days in her real body. She recalled the pain, the tears, the sorrow. All of that pain, and separation. Above all, she remembered that promise she made before she lost her consciousness.

"I'm coming for you Ellen…"

At that thought Viola broke out of her trance, and sat in that chair, alone with her thoughts. It wouldn't be long now. Soon she'd be completely healed, and then she'd have the chance to get even.

As she finished with that thought, she started to get excited. Matt would be home any minute now, and he'd be able to heal her some more, and she'd be one step closer to being normal again.

She heard the sound of a door opening, and she knew Matt was home.

"Phew, that took a while. Hey Viola, lost in your thoughts?"

She nodded, then spoke "So, did you get what you needed?"

"You bet! I met with a guy, and he gave me the equipment I needed. So, what do you want me to heal?"

Viola thought long and hard about it, and she finally decided. "Eyes. I want to be able to see things again."

"Fair enough. Ok, you ready?"

She nodded quickly. Matt sat across from her at the table, and softly placed his hands over her eyes. That familiar warm feeling spread all over her face, and she sighed a breath of relief as some more pain slowly faded away.

As Matt grunted in pain, the feeling got even more pleasant. Viola felt bad about causing him pain, but she was too relaxed to worry about it. Matt finally exclaimed in pain, as the last bit of energy came out through his hands. Sweat beaded his face, and his face was screwed up in pain. He took a few quick breaths and straightened up in his stance, composing himself.

Viola froze with fear, and anticipation. What if it hadn't worked? She was almost too afraid to open her eyes. Yet still, she slowly opened her eyes, and soon, light poured into her eyes, neglected for so long. The first thing she saw was Matt's face. She was just shocked at his face. He had a much more handsome face than she'd thought. He had dark brown, short curly hair, and he had dark brown eyes, eyes with experience, and compassion. He had hard toned muscles, but had a slim frame. In general, Viola was smitten.

Matt tilted his head "Are you ok? Your mouth is gaping like a dead fish…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're just… wow!"

Matt smiled shyly, and then responded. "Thanks. How are they? Do they feel, comfortable?"

"Yeah, they are."

"They're very pretty. I've never seen such a shade of gold before…"

Viola blushed. "Thank you very much."

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. "Who could that be?" Matt asked, as he looked over at the wooden door.

Matt walked over to the door, only to get flung back, as a bust of darkness struck him from the door, throwing him back through the wall. Viola looked over in panic, as she saw a familiar face peering through the door.

"Yo." The Black Cat said, with a small purr.

**Wohoho! Plot twist! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Like I said, I've had other commitments in my life recently, and haven't had much time to work on this. Still, I'm definitely going to get the next chapter in quicker this time, wouldn't wanna leave you hanging!**


	4. Chapter 4- A Deal and A Battle

Chapter 4

The Deal

"What are you doing here!" Viola asked sharply. Why the hell would this stupid cat want to show up here, just when things were returning to normal? Certainly, there was nothing more this cat could possibly want?

"Well, you see, I have a bit of a problem on my hands… You know, if I had hands, rather than paws…" The cat said, admiring its sleek, black paws. "Unfortunately the contract you entered with dear Ellen…" I gave the cat a glare at the mention of that name. "calls for the donation of a human soul, and since Ellen made a separate contract with you, this means yours is the soul I will have." If it weren't for the fact that the demon was in fact a cat, Viola was sure that the cat was grinning greedily.

Matt extricated himself from the wall, coughing and wheezing. "So tell me… Demon…" Matt paused for a second to clear more of the dust from his now clouded lungs. "How do you intend to take her soul when I'm here to protect her?"

The cat began to laugh with an evil voice "What, you? Oh please, young man. What could you possibly do to prevent my will?"

Matt instinctively drew his sword out from the scabbard he kept on his waist, and pointed it menacingly towards the Cat. "Do you really want me to use this?"  
Viola froze in fear, then spoke "No Matt! This cat is a demon, he's way out of your league!"

Matt turned back to face Viola. "Viola, I promise I'll be back to fix your legs, ok?" He turned to face the cat, now with eyes full of menace. "So, shall we?"

Matt burst forwards, catching the cat on the stomach with the blade, and rather than slicing, flung the cat away from Viola, and out through the door. Matt landed next to Viola near the table. He picked her up, and carried her out of the house. "We need to make some distance between us!" Matt shouted, as the demon rose up behind them. Viola gasped as slowly, the cat's form changed, shifting from the cute black cat, and changing into the form of a man, with pitch black skin, red eyes, and darkness swirling all around him.

"You think you can cheat me of my prey!" The demon roared, lunging forwards towards Matt. Quickly, Matt put her down and placed his sword sideways across his body, blocking the lunge and forcing the demon to stumble. He drew his sword back and sliced across the demons chest. The demon grunted and fell down, his chest now covered with a slice, and oozing with dark mist.

"What, what was that?" the demon asked, clearly dazed. Matt grinned and help up the sword. "This is my Holy Sword(1). It was forged specifically to hurt you devils." The demon grinned and stood up, clearing dust from its shoulders. "Well, it's your loss if you think something like that can stop me!"

The demon swiped a massive claw towards Matt, catching him on the hinge of his jaw. Matt flew back into a tree, hitting the trunk with a sickening crunch. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, head bowed down.

"Matt!" Viola screamed, crawling over to Matt's collapsed body. Surely there was something she could do, something to save the person who had nearly given his own life, twice, to do the same for her? She could feel this desire welling up inside her, like a divine force. Suddenly, Viola's body began glowing with a dark purple aura. "Huh, is this magic?" Viola asked, dumbfounded. She placed her hands on Matt's chest, and felt the aura go into him. Matt yelled as he jolted upright, the magic shocking him into reality.

Matt slowly pulled himself up from the ground, with a demonic grin. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to use this…" Matt said, with a wicked smile on his face. The air around him seemed to ripple with pure power, as Matt focused his internal powers.

He held out a single hand, where a small fireball suddenly flared up. Slowly it grew in intensity, as Matt held pure fire in his hands. When it grew to the height of his head, he shut it down, leaving only a small fireball again in his hand. "This is the full extent of my power." Matt said, whilst playing with the ball in his hands "I can freely control, and create fire. You know what that means?" the flame suddenly grew in his hand, and Matt flung it towards the demon, and it exploded on impact, hurling the demon back. Matt stood over Viola, in a protective stance.

"It means that right now, I'm stronger than you, demon!" Matt finished, with a cocky smile. The demon stumbled back, leaning against a burning tree. "This is not the end, petty human. I will get my soul, no matter what the cost…"

At those words, the demon started to evaporate into dark mist, and slowly floated away into nothingness. Matt walked over to Viola, and picked her up again, carrying her back to his house, now decorated with a giant hole in its side. He placed her on his bed, then sat in the chair next to her.

"How are you feeling Viola?" Matt inquired, as he looked on in concern. Clearly that demon meant business, and one this powerful was bound to get stronger and stronger, until he got what he wanted.

"I'm feeling ok, I guess, just a bit tired…" of course she was telling the truth. Viola couldn't explain the way that she healed Matt back then, or how she'd saved his life. All she knew was that she had magic inside her, most likely remnants of whatever was left from Ellen's contract with the demon, and that thought scared her. A single tear drop rolled down her cheek as she realised this.

Matt immediately leaned over and hugged her. "It'll be ok, Viola. You saved my life, and helped me unlock my power, power enough to beat that monster. For that I cannot be more thankful. I owe my life to you Viola, and I only hope I can make it up to you."

Viola gave him a faint smile. This one act of kindness and comfort, love and support, finally reminded her of one thing; she wasn't alone in this world. She had at least one friend. Still…

"What happened with that fire? You have magic too?" Why did Matt have the power to control fire? What was this? And why was he so serious about Magic?

Matt frowned, and then leaned forward. "I promise to you that tomorrow, I'll explain everything. I definitely owe you that at least. In any case, I found this just before I carried you inside." From his pocket, Matt produced a small, black envelope, and from the envelope, he pulled a small letter:

"This deal will always be on the table. I will hunt down Ellen, and make sure that she suffers for her entire life. Then I'm going to come for you. However, that doesn't entirely need to happen . Give me a soul, and the promise of blood, and I will not hunt you at all. Refuse this offer, and I will bear down on you. You will know pain. You will know regret. You will know suffering…"

The words ended there, as Matt finished his reading. "Well… I don't really think I can handle all of this right now…" Viola said, shifting slightly in the bed.

"Yeah, me neither." Matt said casually, standing up. "You ought to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Viola frowned "Big day?"  
Matt looked at her with a smile "First you get to hear my life story, then we're going to fix your legs…"  
Viola looked at him, he wasn't quite finished. "And then?"

Matt looked at her with that trusting smile, with a light in her eyes she doubted she'd ever seen in anyone else. "Then we're going after Ellen…"

_I know… I stole it from High School DXD, still the best anime ever! Just go with it, the concept could still exist…_

_Also, to a mister "Mad as a Hater", my first reviewer (ever!) thanks you for your kind words! I got it a while ago, but I never responded, so yeah, sorry about that._

_Remember guys, please review and stuff, it always gives me a unique perspective what you guys want to happen. Finally, please go and check out vgperson's "The Diary of Ellen", the official thin involving Witch's House, yadadayada, whatever! Check out BlazingWrath21's profile too, not only does he have more info on this "The Diary of Ellen Stuff", and where to find it, he's also got an amazing story called "The Witch and the Executioner"… Also he's a good friend of mine, you know, over the internet and all, so yeah. Enjoy!_


End file.
